Precision in the estimation of the severity of coronary artery disease is critical for evaluating the long-term effects of therapeutic interventions such as diet, lipid-lowering drugs, coronary bypass etc. Visual interpretation of the coronary angiogram is the gold standard for defining the pathoanatomy. Over one million coronary artery procedures are performed in the US alone each year and every minute of time saved could decrease the cost by 100 million dollars. Development of a new advanced digital subtraction angiographic procedure is proposed that will ease the cardiologists burden interpreting the arteriogram. The number of images needed will be reduced and the speed of interpretation increased. Both factors contribute to a cost and time savings. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE